


Trastadas en Gusu Lan

by wasurete



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasurete/pseuds/wasurete
Summary: Jin Ling y SuZhui se encontraran en una situación incómoda y vergonzosa. ¿Qué harán para salir de ella?
Relationships: Jin Ling/ LanSiZhui. Lan Zhan/ Wei Ying
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Trastadas en Gusu Lan

Su cabello danzaba al compás del viento, balanceándose de un lado a otro, en el se hacían presentes los destellos de brillo, reluciendo la cabellera negra, los mechones caían sobre sus túnicas color dorado; las cuales se movían junto las ráfagas de viento.  
Su tez era clara con un fondo amarillento, asemejándose a los rayos del sol. Su frente era adornada con un bermellón color rojizo, parecido al avecilla pechirrojo. Estas características eran de un chico apuesto, sin duda alguna, aún infantil, no obstante, su postura demostraba el denodado que poseía, transmitiendo confianza y egocentrismo a su porte. Muchos lo relacionaban a la apariencia de su tío, el líder de la Secta Yunmeng Jiang, San Du Sheng Shou, que a su corta edad se había hecho cargo de su sobrino, por lo que no era de extrañar que el joven Jin Ling haya tomado su mismo aspecto.  
Jin Ling caminaba bajo el calor veraneo, preguntándose por qué hacía calor en ese lugar. Estaba cubierto de árboles por doquier; y el aire que creía fresco, era insoportable, ráfagas de viento caliente chocaban en su rostro.  
Pero él seguía merodeando por el lugar, buscando sin cesar, observando entre cada edificio y pasillo, tratando de encontrar algo. —Tsk, ¿dónde esta? —Preguntó en voz baja, mientras con su mano se cubría el rostro evitando los rayos del sol, sus ojos se veían húmedos a consecuencia de forzar su vista para mirar mejor.  
La oleada calurosa, le irritaba. Se preguntaba por qué debían usar ropajes tan incómodos en estas temporadas.  
En cada parte de su cuerpo se extendía la sensación del sudor provocado por el calor.  
Estaba en el receso de las nubes, suponía que en ese paisaje encontraría el helor del clima, debido a la flora que cubría cada parte, pero era lo contrario.  
Cansado de indagar, decepcionado, regresaría a la entrada principal, esta idea se esfumó al ver a su objetivo.  
Entre los edificios le miró, reconociendo la silueta de inmediato. Vestía unas túnicas blancas con bordados en forma de nubes. Su cabello oscuro reposaba en el suelo, su cinta azul de la frente caía ligeramente, tratando de hacerle compañía al cabello, no obstante, era sostenida entre los labios del joven, evitando que tocará el suelo.  
Se encontraba de cabeza, una mano era el sostén de apoyo de su cuerpo, mientras que la otra hacía pinceladas en una hoja.  
Se le veía concentrado, tranquilo, sin ningún rastro de agotamiento o ardor a pesar de mantenerse bajo la estrella ardiente.  
Se acercó, parándose junto a él, entablando la conversación.  
—Escuché de Lan JingYi que te castigaron, no me imaginaba que el Clan Gusu Lan les hiciera pararse de manos mientras escriben, ¿qué clase de castigo es este? —Indagó, guiando sus ojos a la escritura perfecta del chico, una caligrafía hermosa, los trazos realizados eran de admirar.  
—El señor Lan QiRen inculca las formas de castigo —Respondió con calma, sereno y sin vacilar.  
—¿Estas escribiendo las reglas de tu Clan? —Jin Ling las reconocía, las pocas veces que visitaba el receso de las nubes leía una parte tallada en el muro principal— ¿Por qué te castigaron?—. Su curiosidad creció, conocía a Lan SiZhui, era un alumnado distinguido, no se metía en problemas y era bastante disciplinado, por lo que era extraño escuchar "castigo" en una oración que contenía su nombre.  
—Larga historia. —Guardó silencio por un momento y prosiguió. —Hace unos días acompañé a Han GuangJun y al mayor Wei a realizar un trabajo. Han GuangJun me llamó la atención por luchar con las técnicas de espada del Clan Qisan Wen, el Clan Lanling Jin y el Clan de Yunmeng Jiang; lo que me llevó a repetir el reglamento del Clan Gusu Lan.  
Jin Ling arqueó la ceja, no comprendía algo tan absurdo. Él combatía con las técnicas del Clan Lanling Jin y Yunmeng Jiang, no era nada inmoral, su tío jamás le llamó la atención por ello. Y para él era algo banal que regañaran a SiZhui por usarlas. Iba a refunfuñar, sin embargo, se abstuvo al recordar que la secta Gusu Lan era bastante estricta y te castigaban por cosas simples; Jin Ling lo sabía, por que él mismo, en su curiosidad, leyó todo el reglamento. Incluso había visto una en especial "No socializar con Wei Ying", no entendía por qué estaba esa regla y tampoco le había preguntado a Wei WuXian dado que no tenía muy buena comunicación con él. A pesar de que el hombre le trataba con amor, demostrando su preocupación y cariño.  
Esto confundía a Jin Ling, le resultaba extraño y un tanto incómodo esas acciones. No habían interactuado mucho y se conocían de poco tiempo por lo que no se explicaba por qué Wei WuXian se comportaba de esa forma con él. Trató de preguntarle a su tío, pero él se negaba a responder sus incógnitas y se molestaba en seguida; incontables veces dudaba en ir directamente con Wei WuXian y preguntarle, sabía que con la personalidad del hombre fácilmente le platicaría del pasado, resolviendo aquellos huecos que le atormentaban día y noche.  
Descifraría la razón de la regla e incluso sabría cuál había sido la relación de él y su tío. Había escuchado que su abuelo acogió a Wei WuXian y él fue el causante de las muertes de Muelle de Loto, incluido los asesinatos de sus padres, pero aún no comprendía la furia de su tío, en el fondo Jiang Cheng le perdonó a Wei WuXian la muerte de Jiang FengMian, de madame Yu y de Jiang YanLi, pero había algo más, aquello que lo hacía cabrear cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Wei WuXian, incluso se molestaba cuando veía deambular a Lan WangJi alrededor de Wei WuXian. Jin Ling conocía a su tío, y sabía que le sacaba de sus casillas todo esto.  
Salió de sus pensamientos cuando observó a SiZhui bajar las piernas, acomodándose su ropaje y sacudiéndose. Con cuidado levantó su hoja.  
—Joven maestro Jin ¿a qué se debe su visita el día de hoy? —Preguntó con confusión, dado que Jin Ling solo iba al Receso de las Nubes cuando había cacería nocturna o incluso cuando se hacían los banquetes, era arrastrado por su tío con la excusa de que debía aprender a ser un buen Líder, por el momento Jiang Cheng se ocupaba de la Secta Lanling Jin y presionaba a su sobrino para tomar el puesto de Líder; el día de hoy no existían motivos de la presencia del joven.  
—Mi tío vino a charlar con ZeWu Jun, desconozco los motivos.  
—¿Y veniste a visitarnos?  
—Tsk—Chistó la lengua y giró el rostro, demostrando su lado orgulloso, aquel gesto que hacía cuando no quería admitir la verdad. —Mi tío me arrastro con él, si fuera por mi no vendría a este lugar tan estricto.  
—¿Y por qué no te quedaste con Lan JingYi en lugar de buscarme? —La pregunta podría sonar normal, pero escondía la manera de Sizhui de molestar a su compañero.  
—¿Q-quién te estaba buscando? —En las mejillas del joven Jin apareció un ligero rosado. —Solo estaba paseando y me topé contigo.  
SiZhui sonrió divertido, conocía la personalidad de Jin Ling y sabía sus formas de darle la vuelta a la conversación, escondiendo su vergüenza.  
—Iré a entregarle esto a Han GuangJun. ¿Gustas acompañarme? —En otra estancia, el joven Lan se retiraría de inmediato con su amigo brindándole compañia, en cambio, esta vez debía entregar su castigo.  
Jin Ling regresó a verle, tembló al escuchar el nombre de uno de los jades más prestigiados, aún le temía, le emitía más terror que su tío. Iba a negarse, pero tampoco quería regresar a la torre principal, allí estaría Lan JingYi, y seguramente le molestaría. Así que solo se atrevió a caminar junto a él.  
Ambos adolescentes caminaban lentamente. En silencio, hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a romperlo.  
—SiZhui, ¿sabes por qué se prohíbe acercarse a Wei WuXian? —De repente soltó la incógnita que le carcomía desde hacía tiempo.  
—Mmm el mayor Wei me comentó que Lan QiRen impuso esa regla cuando él llegó a estudiar aquí —Respondió tranquilamente.  
—¿De verdad no pueden acercarse?  
—No, incluso nosotros somos castigados si le hablamos, porque estamos rompiendo la regla.  
—¿Entonces nadie le habla?  
—Dentro de los recesos de las nubes no, bueno aveces nos escondemos en el jardín y allí nos podemos reunir con él.  
—¿Por qué Lan QiRen lo odia tanto?  
—No estoy muy seguro, me supongo porque siempre anda merodeando alrededor de Han GuangJun.  
Al escuchar la respuesta un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Jin Ling, recordando los acontecimientos del templo Guanyin, donde Wei WuXian le había "declarado" su amor a Lan WangJi. Llegó a comprender el sentimiento del actual líder de la Secta Gusu Lan, Lan WangJi era una persona recta, siempre obedecía las reglas, era muy estricto, el hombre perfecto, o eso dirían antes, dado que ahora Wei WuXian estaba siempre junto a él.  
—¿Sucede algo? —SiZhui lo había notado un tanto nervioso.  
—N-no nada. —Tartamudeó, volteando el rostro rápidamente. —¿No puedes simplemente dejar eso para al rato?— Se refirió a las hojas que contenían la letra del mayor.  
—Si no fuese importante sí. No te preocupes, sólo lo entrego y nos retiramos para visitar a los conejos.  
El jardín era de absoluto conocimiento del joven Jin, solían convivir en ese sitio fuera del vigilamiento de Lan QiRen, donde podían gritar, correr y jugar todo lo que deseaban sin preocuparse de desobedecer las reglas.  
Su caminata prosiguió, encontrándose con la biblioteca de Gusu Lan.  
Las puertas estaban cerradas, significando la presencia del segundo maestro Lan, o eso suponía, dado que las puertas siempre permanecían abiertas.  
SiZhui tocó 3 veces, al no obtener respuesta entró a la habitación, percatándose de la ausencia del mayor.  
—Que extraño, Han GuangJun dijo que estaría aquí —Susurró el menor. Observó que había incienso encendido sobre la mesa de madera, cubierta con un largo mantel blanco. Sobre de ella se admiraban pilas de ensayos de los discípulos, algunos calificados, otros no.  
—¿Aquí son tan limpios que deben ponerles manteles a las mesas de las bibliotecas? —Jin Ling preguntó con un tono de burla y sorpresa. Observaba todo con detalle, captando su atención unas hojas en desorden donde se apreciaban líneas exactas, formando figuras humanas.  
—Son órdenes de Han GuangJun, el mayor Wei las manchaba de tinta, se tuvieron que comprar nuevas y ser tapadas por manteles para evitar que se volvieran a ensuciar. —Mencionó mientras apagaba el incienso— Regresemos al salón principal, posiblemente allí encuentre a Han GuangJun.  
Jin Ling no escuchó aquellas palabras estaba distraído viendo las siluetas de las hojas que yacían sobre la mesa,se acercó tomando una de ellas. Era un dibujo, el cual mostraba a un joven espadachín de ropas doradas, practicando con la espada, el mango era dorado, era Suihua, su espada.  
Él era la persona pintada sobre el trozo de papel.  
La persona que le dibujó era un artista, plasmando cada detalle en la escena. Las líneas eran perfectas, simplemente hermosas.  
—¿Quién lo dibujó? —Susurró apenas audible.  
—El mayor Wei —SiZhui respondió, analizando los gestos de su contrario— Le gusta dibujar en sus tiempos libres. Es magnífico en ello.  
Hipnotizado por los trazos, Jin Ling, regresó la vista a la mesa, tomando otra de las obras de arte regadas por la madera.  
Había una dulce chica, de cabello largo color castaño medio, sus ojos eran grandes, con un brillo singular. Sus labios formaban una gran sonrisa. Vestía unas túnicas escarlatas de novia. Era hermosa.  
A cada lado de ella había un hombre, uno portaba las túnicas moradas, con una expresión de molestia, irritado, sin embargo, sus labios se curvaban ligeramente formando una pequeña y leve sonrisa.  
El otro portaba sus túnicas color negro, en su rostro había dibujado una sonrisa enorme, mostrando sus dientes perfectos. Su mano sostenía una flauta color negra. Abrazaba a la mujer de la cintura, aferrándose a ella como un niño pequeño.  
La chica pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de cada uno.  
No tuvo que descifrar quiénes eran, lo sabía, Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng, y la mujer correspondía a nombre de Jiang YanLi, su madre.  
Era en sus años de juventud, de aquel día dónde les mostró el vestido con él que se iba a casar. El último día que pasarían juntos, divirtiéndose y sonriendo.  
Su mano tembló ligeramente y sus ojos se sonrojaron, un nudo en la garganta se le formó de inmediato.  
—¿Jin Ling? —Fue llamado con suavidad por SiZhui, reposando su mano en el hombro del cultivador Jin—¿Estas bien? —En aquellas palabras hizo notar su preocupación.  
—Nunca les conocí —Susurró adolorido. Sus ojos regresaron a la mesa, tomando unos cuantos dibujos, mirándoles con esmero y melancolía.  
La mayoría contenía al trío de hermanos, riendo con regocijo.  
Los recuerdos de Wei WuXian eran plasmados allí, para jamás olvidarlos. Los atesoraba como el oro por que era lo único que mantenía de su pasado.  
—Yo tampoco lo hice. —Respondió el Lan SiZhui en un intento de tranquilizarle— Nunca conocí a mis padres.  
Jin Ling volteó hacia él, captando la cálida sonrisa en el rostro de SiZhui, ese chico emanaba tranquilidad y paz.  
Ese gesto le provocaba un pulso acelerado proveniente de su corazón que daba brincos de emoción, inevitablemente un rosa palo cubrió sus mejillas. Rápidamente se llevó la manga de su túnica al rostro, frotándose los ojos evitando que se le escaparán las lágrimas acumuladas.  
—¿Lan WangJi no es tu padre? —Cuestionó con confusión.  
Desde que era niño escuchaba que el segundo maestro Lan tenía un hijo, uno ejemplar, obediente, inteligente y apuesto; muchos civiles mencionaban que posiblemente sería el siguiente líder de la generación del Clan Gusu Lan, en dado caso que Lan XiChen no tuviese descendientes.  
Cuando le conoció comprobó que los rumores eran verdad, pero también se percató de algo, físicamente no se parecía a Lan WangJi, supuso que se parecía a su madre.  
La duda vino después, cuando vio amarrado a Wei WuXian con la cinta de la secta Gusu Lan, preguntadonse "¿Dónde estaba la madre de SiZhui?", Lan WangJi era un hombre integro, jamás se atrevería a tener un descendiente con cualquier mujer; entonces debía ser alguien a quién amaba, pero solo conocía a Wei WuXian como su pareja. Y era extraño, pero el chico nunca se había atrevido a preguntar.  
—puff —SiZhui soltó una ligera carcajada ahogada, no podía reír, o sería castigado de nuevo. Las palabras pronunciadas por su amigo le causaron gracia.  
Jin ling expresaba confusión y seriedad. Iba a protestar ante aquella burla, se detuvo al percatarse que el mayor le respondería.  
—Han GuangJun me salvó cuando era un niño, no recuerdo exactamente a qué edad. Anteriormente pertenecía a la Secta de...—Dudó un momento en continuar la explicación. Lan QiRen siempre le recordaba no hablar de su pasado, nadie podía enterarse que él era un Wen, el mundo aún los odiaba, y si los rumores se extendían, el Clan Gusu Lan tendría grandes problemas.  
La duda se desvaneció recordando que conversaba con Jin Ling. Prosiguió.  
—Pertenecia al Clan Qisan Wen —Los ojos del contrario se abrieron de par en par, el asombro destellaba en sus ojos. Pero esto no detuvo la platica—. Cuando estalló la campaña para derribar el sol, el Clan Qisan Wen fue perseguido. Nos encerraron, haciéndonos sus esclavos, mi abuela cuidaba de mi. Un día, la señorita Wen Qing y el mayor Wei, llegaron y nos rescataron. El mayor Wei me cuidó, era una persona amable, amorosa, dedicada y revoltosa; siempre le seguía y jugaba con él.  
Un día Wen Ning y el mayor Wei regresaron mal heridos, supongo que fue en la batalla de Qiongqi Path. —Jin Ling arrugó el entrecejo, recordando la muerte de su padre— Transcurrieron unos días y Wen Ning y Wen Qing se despidieron de nosotros con la excusa de buscar más alimentos, prometieron jugar conmigo el día que regresaran. —Sonrió melancólicamente— Cuando iba a visitar al mayor Wei estaba dormido, yo esperaba, ansioso, sentado junto a él a que despertará, el día que lo hizo salió corriendo, marchándose. Sucedió el asedio en la colina Luanzang y enseguida se presentaron en los fúnebres temerarios, para deshacerse de toda la Secta Qisan Wen. Mi abuela me escondió en un tronco, me dijo que no fuera desobediente y me mantuviera allí sin importar qué. Obedecí, recuerdo gritos de agonía, de coraje, llantos y lamentos. —Hizo una pausa, suspirando con melancolía— Yo nunca salí. Cuando desperté estaba en una de las habitaciones del receso de las nubes, vi a Han GuangJun tocando su Guqin. A partir de entonces el me cuidó. Aunque nunca lo he mencionado, para mi el mayor Wei y Han GuangJun son mis padres. De los verdaderos no recuerdo absolutamente nada, seguramente murieron en batallas pasadas.  
Jin Ling se quedó sin palabras, no se imaginaba que la infancia de SiZhui fuese tan oscura. Él nunca había estado en medio de una batalla tan sangrienta y fría, tampoco era odiado por todo el mundo, si bien perdió a sus dos padres al menos tuvo a sus dos tíos que le brindaron todo el amor posible. Él creció con felicidad.  
El deseo de brindarle un abrazo creció, quería transmitirle su compasión y dolor que comprendía, demostrarle que no estaba solo y que siempre podría cuidar de él.  
Se acercó al chico, decidido a realizar la acción, sin embargo, antes de poder arrimarse un sonido estrépito los alarmó.  
Asustados, ambos buscaron de dónde provenía el golpe. Entre los estanterías se volvió a escuchar un ruido, se iban a poner en guardia, pero algo los detuvo.  
Entre los libros, perfectamente organizados, se abrió una compuerta secreta.  
—Espera Lan Zhan —Una voz ahogada resonó en ese lugar.  
Ambos chicos brincaron al reconocerla.  
Con rapidez, SiZhui tomó la mano de Jin Ling y le obligó a esconderse debajo de la mesa. Sus cuerpos eran pequeños y delgados por lo que no se les dificultó ocultarse en un lugar tan estrecho. Estaban asustados por la pronta aparición del joven maestro, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada malo, por inercia se ocultaron.  
—Lan Zhan, oye, aún estoy entumido, las escaleras de la sección prohibida son muy incómodas —Wei WuXian se estaba quejando.  
—¿Por qué nos escondemos?— Susurró ligeramente Jin Ling. Debido al susto, el cerebro les jugó la mala broma involuntaria de esconderse y tampoco quería ser descubierto.  
SiZhui parpadeó, también preguntándose lo mismo. No tenía la menor idea de sus acciones.  
Más tranquilos y menos tensos decidieron salir, pero el extraño ruido de algo ligero cayendo, los detuvo.  
Las hojas sobre la mesa había sido arrojadas al suelo, sin ningún cuidado.  
Enseguida un sonido retumbó sobre ellos, algo fue posicionado en la mesilla la cual crujió debido al golpe.  
—Eso dolió —La voz de Wei WuXian les anunció que él era el objeto recién puesto— Mnh Lan Zhan—. El tono usado les erizó la piel a los jóvenes, sorprendidos se miraron entre sí.  
El nombre había sido arrastrado, pronunciado entre cortado y agitado—. E-espera, Lan Zhan ¿no tienes suficiente con una ronda? La mesa también es incómoda. O-oye, ¿estas escuchando?, Lan Zhan ¿qué sí alguien nos ve?  
—Nadie —Pudieron descifrar la voz de Lan WangJi, sin embargo, les fue extraño escucharla más ronca y fuerte.  
—¿Y A-Yuan? Le dijiste que te entregará la...ahh —Aquel sonido taladró los tímpanos de los menores, haciéndoles estremecer.  
Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso.  
No tenían escapatoria, si salían ahora seguramente los adultos pensarían mal de ellos y serían castigados.  
—No vendrá, Jin Ling vino de visita —Aseguró Lan WangJi. Él sabía, que su discípulo más obediente, siempre dejaba las cosas importantes a un lado con las visitas del más joven para hacerle compañía. Después Lan JingYi se les uniría y se irían a merodear al jardín, visitando a los conejos.  
—Pero Lan Zhan...vamos arruinar la tarea de tus discípulos.  
—Están en el suelo —Le hizo recordar que los lanzó, olvidando la limpieza y orden, precisamente para evitar ensuciarlos o maltratarlos.  
—Pero Lan Zhan, dejame descansar, cuántas veces debo repetirte...mhn—Otro gemido ahogado lo interrumpió, pero eso no le impidió seguir hablando—, este cuerpo no aguanta tanto Lan Zhan.  
—Wei Ying —Ese nombre fue articulado con suavidad, cariño y éxtasis.  
—Espera, espera, eso es jugar sucio Lan Zhan, simplemente no puedes usar ese tono de voz al decir mi nombre.  
Un golpe húmedo resonó, seguido del suspiro lanzado por los labios del patriarca Yiling.  
—L-lan Zhan, mis dibujos, aún están en la mesa —Hubó un corto silencio— Faltan...ahhh —. Fue interrumpido por una estocada—. Se van a arruinar, Lan Zhan.  
Claramente se escuchó cómo los arrojaron, para unirse a los ensayos que yacían en el suelo.  
Lan WangJi se deshizo de todo lo que reposaba en aquella mesa.  
Wei WuXian soltó una risa ante el comportamiento infantil del mayor, las carcajadas fueron reemplazados por jadeos y gemidos.  
—Parece ser que no se puede evitar. ¿Acaso Lan Zhan quería hacer realidad sus sueños y joderme en la biblioteca? —Wei WuXian seguía bromeando, no importaba la situación, él siempre sería un revoltoso. Su voz no dejaba de salir, pronunciando oraciones para burlarse de su mayor, con una dicción entrecortada y pausada.  
En medio de su oración, se le escapó un sonoro gemido.  
Lan WangJi le había logrado silenciar con ayuda de una embestida fuerte, la única manera para que Wei WuXian dejará el habla.  
La pareja se empezó a entregarse con goce y deseo, dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento.  
Los sonidos húmedos y constantes llenaban la habitación, al igual que los insistentes choques de lengua.  
Jin Ling sintió la presión en su mano, recordó que aún era sujetada por SiZhui, él cual la tomó para lograrse esconder. Estaba temblorosa, el chico dirigió la vista hacía el rostro del mayor, observando el sonrojo que le cubría.  
Estaban bastantes cerca uno del otro, por lo que era fácil de descifrar las expresiones del contrario. Yuan estaba avergonzado al igual que él.  
El bochorno fue provocado por los sonidos de fondo, la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaba conforme los ruidos húmedos se extendían.  
Lan SiZhui se cubrió la boca con su otra mano, impidiendo se escuchara el sonido de su respiración agitada. Sus ojos vidriosos demostraban su nerviosismo. El pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.  
Jin Ling se quedó estupefacto ante la escena frente a él, nunca se imaginaría ese aspecto en el joven Lan. Hipnotizado, se mordió el labio inferior muy ligeramente y pasó saliva.  
El calor le recorrió cada extremidad, provocando un latir en su corazón. "¿SiZhui podía hacer esta clase de expresiones?" se preguntó "Cómo se vería si estuviera teniendo...."  
Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos impuros.  
Tenía que distraerse con algo, miró su mano, aún sujetaba los dibujos, algunos se le cayeron al correr, pero conservó otros, podría concentrase en ellos para no pensar demasiado en la situación.  
Le hecho un vistazo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lanzó los dibujos a un lado.  
Quería gritar del coraje y fuerza. "¿Por qué me pasa esto?" Se preguntaba en su mente.  
SiZhui se percató de la reacción del menor, dirigió su vista a los papeles recién arrojados, tomando uno, su reacción fue exactamente la misma de su compañero.  
El dibujo mostraba dos personas, una recostada en el suelo con las piernas elevadas, recargadas sobre los hombros de otro. No era necesario descifrar quiénes estaba dibujados, ni describir el acto que fue pincelado en ese papel, estaba tan detallado que los chicos morían de vergüenza.  
De fondo aún escuchaban el candente beso, acompañado de los gemidos y suspiros ahogados de Wei WuXian.  
Jin Ling tragó saliva, no podía evitar sentir una oleada de calor inmensa. Se estremecía escuchando el acto que se llevaba sobre ellos. No podía controlarse y su mente empezaba a volar nuevamente.  
—Lan Er-Gege, mnhh allí es —Los golpeteos húmedos se intensificaron, resonando en el lugar.  
Un chirrido resonó, ambos menores se miraron asustados, con el corazón paralizado, actuaron de inmediato envolviendo sus pies evitando que sobresalieran fuera del mantel. La mesa empezaba a recorrerse.  
El movimiento se incrementaba, el mueble crujía en cada empujón. Rogaban para que la madera no se rompiera o quedarían al descubierto.  
Jin Ling y Lan SiZhui se trasladaron junto con la mesa que seguía recorriéndose sin cesar. Removiéndose con cuidado para no ser escuchados. Al hacerlo sus cuerpos se unieron, pecho a pecho, con las piernas entrelazadas.  
La pierna del joven Jin quedó atrapada en medio de las de SiZhui.  
Al fin el pequeño mueble dejo de moverse al quedar completamente pegado a la pared.  
—Wei Ying —Jadeó el nombre de su amado. El cuál le correspondió con gemidos más intensos.  
Jin Ling abrió los ojos con asombro al sentir cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos por escuchar la escena. Se cubrió la boca, evitando que se escuchará su respiración agitada.  
Salieron a flote varias emociones, molestia al escuchar a las mangas cortadas en el acto repulsivo, pánico de ser descubiertos y pensaran que estaban espiando, vergüenza por ser traicionado por su cuerpo y estar reaccionando ante los ruidos e imaginación, pero también había una pizca de excitación, lleno de adrenalina al pasar por esta situación.  
Sintió las piernas de Yuan removerse, quería alejarse pero era imposible, no contaban con el suficiente espacio. Seguramente se sentía intimidado.  
—Lan Er-Gege quiero darme la vuelta.  
—Mnm —Ansintió el nombrado.  
Cuando los menores vieron las siluetas de las rodillas de Wei WuXian, rápidamente se pegaron más, enroscaron sus piernas para que no fuesen rozadas por aquella persona.  
—Er-Gege metelo con cuidado, se cuidadoso con este débil cuerpo. Ahhhh— Su gemido irisó la piel de los adolescentes.  
Jin Ling sentía la respiración de SiZhui en su cuello, su cabeza se ocultaba en ese lugar. El cosquilleo se presentó.  
Sus manos reposaban sobre sus cuerpos, evitando tocar al otro.  
Jin Ling no sólo sentía la respiración agitada del mayor, había algo que chocaba en su pelvis, rozándose entre si.  
Las telas de sus túnicas ya no podían ocultar la situación presente en su anatomía masculina.  
"Maldición" Pensó el menor. Jin Ling no podía soportar más, hacía bastante calor, y estar cerca de Lan SiZhui no le ayudaba a calmarse, sus cuerpos estaban unidos, no podían esconder sus erecciones siendo rozadas involuntariamente.  
La situación no podía ser mas vergonzosa y humillante para Jin Ling, no se atrevería a mirar al mayor nuevamente ni mucho menos a Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian.  
—Ahhh Er-Gege —Ese gritó sobresaltó al joven Jin moviendo sus piernas ligeramente, en otra situación ese movimiento sería banal, sin embargo, había logrado una fricción en sus partes bajas.  
Se cubrió la boca, no dejaría que se escapara algún suspiro, no se lo podía permitir. Pero escuchó claro el pequeño jadeo soltado por SiZhui.  
Eran adolescentes, dos chicos floreciendo hacía la madurez, era inevitable reaccionar ante la situación.  
El Joven de la secta Lanling Jin nunca había tenido pensamientos impuros y dudaba que Lan SiZhui los tuviese. Sin embargo, aquella situación les había despertado los instintos carnales que cualquier ser humano tenía.  
Deseaba retirar su pierna, no quería intimidar a SiZhui, cuando estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, el nombrado removió su cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos "no te muevas" le decía con la mirada.  
El corazón del cultivador menor se detuvo de inmediato, la expresión que le habían mostrado era inimaginable. La mirada de SiZhui era lasciva, su respiración era agitada, se mordía el labio inferior para no jadear, sus mejillas rojas como el fuego y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente.  
El chico no pudo evitar recordar el dibujo que mostraba el acto sexual, y ver al mayor de esta forma le hacía imaginárselo como en la imagen.  
SiZhui al notar embobado a Jin Ling, sonrió, le era gracioso verlo así, e incluso le incitaba a jugarle una broma. Si bien era un chico tranquilo, había tomado lo revoltoso de Wei WuXian, era muy extraño que molestará a sus compañeros, pero aveces les jugaba pequeñas bromas a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Lan JingYi y a Jin Ling.  
—Mnh —Jin Ling soltó un ligero quejido, lo habían traído a la realidad. Sorprendido, observó a su compañero, el cual sonreía con amabilidad con una mezcla de picaría.  
Se retorció ligeramente, sintiendo nuevamente la acción que le había hecho suspirar.  
Lan SiZhui agitó su cadera, rozando sus miembros, eran movimientos tímidos y ligeros.  
Jin Ling puso la mano en el abdomen del contrario, dándole una señal de detenerse.  
Se estremeció cuando la pequeña lengua del joven Lan recorrió su cuello. Soltó un gemido ahogado irremediable.  
—Ahhhh —Los gemidos de Wei WuXian se incrementaron de volumen.  
El siguiente movimiento de SiZhui, le hizo temblar, su mano fue tomada por él y la guió a un lugar peligroso, descendiendo por sus cuerpos. En un intento por detenerle y alejarse, provocó la fricción en sus telas. Soltando otro suspiro, el cual fue escondido por otro gemido de la persona arriba de la mesa.  
—Lan Zhan, dame más, Er-Gege, ¿te gusta? —We WuXian había retomado su habla, sin dejar de gemir y jadear fuertemente. —¿te gusta dentro de mi?, ahhh  
La mirada SiZhui recorría cada facción que tenía delante, esos ojos enormes, el bermellón en medio de su frente, su nariz afilada y pequeña, los labios, delgados con el corazón de cupido marcado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y las gotas de sudor que empezaban a resbalar de su rostro.  
Maravillado, encantado, embobado estaba ante esa obra de arte, se acercó solo un poco y la distancia que tenían se disminuyó, logrando sentir la respiración agitada de ambos.  
El pecho de Jin Ling iba a estallar, seguramente esos latidos los podía escuchar Lan SiZhui. ¿Sentia nervios? Sí, ¿Ansioso? Demasiado, ¿Curioso del siguiente movimiento del joven Lan? Sí.  
Sus miradas estaban conectadas, fundiéndose entre ellas.  
Estaba mal lo que hacían, uno estaba rompiendo las reglas de su Secta, el otro sabía que ser manga cortada era inmoral, sin embargo, los deseos superaban los obstáculos.  
Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, Jin Ling deshizo la distancia que les separaba, hacía meses anhelaba tocar esos labios, y por más que se engañaba no podía dejar de pensar en SiZhui. Por este motivo iba con cualquier excusa al receso de las nubes, y por eso buscaba al mayor.  
Sus labios se sellaron, temblorosos, apenados, nerviosos, no sabían qué hacer. Ese roce lo querían continuar, poco a poco abrieron la boca tratando de sincronizar sus bocas, perdiendo el miedo y los nervios, olvidándose de todo, en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos, entregándose a ese mundo desconocido.  
Jin Ling se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Lan SiZhui hurgo sobre las túnicas acariciando tembloroso el falo que yacía debajo de ese ropaje. Rompiendo el beso de inmediato.  
—mhn SiZhui —Lo pronunció en voz baja, quería suplicarle que se detuviera.  
—Lan Zhan, ¿qué sucede?—La voz agitada de Wei WuXian los trajo a la realidad, preocupándose de ser descubiertos —¿Lan Zhan?  
—Esc... —Antes de terminar de hablar fue interrumpido.  
—¿Ya no te gustó estar dentro de mi?, ¿te has cansado de mí?, Er-Gege, ¿ya no me deseas?  
—Te deseo —Fue suficiente esa respuesta, para que Wei WuXian siguiera gritando, ahogándose en el placer.  
Se había hecho más escandaloso, no dejaba de hablar, bromear, gemir y jadear.  
Los menores suspiraron para si mismos, aliviados por completo.  
Lan SiZhui continuó jugueteando con su mano, empezaba a retirar el cinto del pantalón amarillo.  
Jin Ling no se quedaría atrás, no le gustaba ir detrás de nadie, y su orgullo no le permitiría estar quieto. Realizó la misma acción, retirando el cinto blanco.  
Dejando expuestos sus miembros, brindándose caricias con movimientos desmañados. Temblaban realizando el acto. SiZhui fue el primero en perder los nervios, haciéndose más ágil, haciendo estremecer al contrario.  
El bochorno incrementó en sus cuerpos, y por ende soltaban suspiros y gemidos ahogados, cada uno de ellos camuflajeados por los gemidos y gritos de Wei WuXian, o en las frases ilícitas que soltaba.  
Jin Ling no podía coordinarse, el sube y baja que proporcionaba la mano de Lan SiZhui no dejaba que se concentrará en sus propios movimientos.  
Podría pensar que el pequeño Lan tenía experiencia en la masturbación, después de todo no era tan inocente como aparentaba.  
El joven Jin decidió volver a besar al chico, fue correspondido de inmediato. Conforme avanzaba el ósculo se volvía intenso y lascivo, aunque aún era brusco y torpe debido a la inexperiencia, a consecuencia de ello la saliva escurría por las comisuras de sus labios, dejando los rastros del fogoso e intenso acto. El joven maestro Jin mordió el labio de su compañero, procurando no causar daño, en respuesta, SiZhui lanzó un ligero gemido, incitándole a morder más fuerte.  
Sus manos se movían al unísono, unas más ágiles que otras pero no se detenían.  
Sintieron una electricidad recorrer sus espinas dorsales y una sensación parecida a desechar orina, temblaron ligeramente, no pudieron contenerse y expulsaron un líquido semi transparente, ligeramente blanco, era viscoso y espeso.  
Abrieron los ojos, observando sus rostros sonrojados, aún existía libido brillando en sus pupilas, sus labios estaban hinchados de un color rojizo por los besos, en el extremo inferior del labio de Lan SiZhui se veía un color lívido debido a las mordeduras del joven.  
Se sonrieron mutuamente, sintiéndose satisfechos y sedientos, su garganta estaba seca por completo.  
El gemido unísono de los adultos, les hizo recordar la situación en la que se encontraban.  
—Er-Gege —La voz de Wei WuXian era bastante dulce —Te amo  
—Te amo —Respondió Lan Zhan.  
Esa frase nunca faltaba entre la pareja después de entregarse mutuamente, demostrando cuánto era el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro.  
—¿Qué haces Lan Zhan?  
—Levantaré los ensayos.  
—Dejalos allí, quiero descansar, este cuerpo se cansa muy rápido. Me dejaste agotado. Llevame a la habitación.  
—En un momento te...  
—Lan Zhan quiero ir ahora, dejemos allí, después les ordenas a Lan SiZhui y a Jin Ling —Remarcó aquellos nombres, mencionándolos más fuerte—  
que recojan la biblioteca. Vamos, estoy muy cansado, ¿me podrías cargar hasta la habitación?  
—Mnh —Después de un asentamiento, se escucharon los pasos de los mayores retirándose y la puerta abrirse, al fin se habían marchado.  
Los chicos se sonrojaron al ser descubiertos por Wei WuXian, ahora entendían por qué de pronto el hombre se había hecho tan escandaloso.  
—¿Maldición que excusa le daremos? —Jin Ling se veía preocupado.  
—No podemos darle ninguna excusa, el Senior Wei es muy inteligente —Mencionó seriamente.  
Los menores salieron de su escondite,observando el desastre realizado por los hombres.  
Tendrían que dejar organizado y más tarde le agradecerían al mayor por encubrirlos.  
Había transcurrido un tiempo, estaban en silencio, aún se sentían avergonzados por sus acciones pasadas.  
—SuZhui lamento lo que le sucedió a tu familia —Jin Ling miraba los dibujos decentes de Wei WuXian, la imagen de su madre junto a su tío y Wei WuXian. Al verlo recordó la vida de su amigo.  
—No hay nada de que disculparse, a pesar de mi pasado, ahora soy feliz. Tengo a Han GuangJun y al Senior Wei y no me falta nada más —Aunque esas palabras las mencionó alegremente, lastimaron a Jin Ling.  
—Lo que acaba de pasar, ¿tu qué piensas...—Jin Ling fue interrumpido por un grito que provenía de fuera.  
—¡Chicos! Al fin los encuentro —Era Lan JingYi, se veía cansado por la carrera que había hecho— Los estuve buscando, Han GuangJun me pidió que les dijera que organizarán la biblioteca, pero veo que ya lo están haciendo.  
—¿El Senior Wei esta con él?  
—No, Lan QiRen mandó llamar a ZeWu Jun y a Han GuangJun. El maestro Wei esta en el jingshi, Han GuangJun nos pidió que no le molestáramos.  
Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos recordando lo vivido hacía unos momentos.  
—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? —Lan JingYi les observó confundido.  
—¡Nada! —Respondieron al unisono.  
—Como sea, tengo que regresar. ZeWu Jun me pidió darle una excusa a San Du Sheng Shou de tu ausencia joven doncella Jin.  
El chico iba a protestar bastante molesto, no lo hizo al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro.  
—JingYi no molestes a los invitados, Han GuangJun te castigará si te escucha —SiZhui rápidamente le defendió.  
—Tsk, de acuerdo —Sin más el chico se retiró.  
Al finalizar la biblioteca, cargaron los ensayos y los dibujos de sus mayores, encaminándose al jingshi, al llegar tocaron la puerta.  
—¡Entren! Los estaba esperando chicos —Wei WuXian abrió las puertas personalmente.  
—Senior Wei hemos traído sus pertenecías —SuZhui fue el primero en pasar, seguido de Jin Ling que permanecía cabizbajo.  
Dejaron los papeles en la mesa de descanso.  
—Que amables, ¿la biblioteca quedó limpia? —Demostró su tono de voz divertido, quería molestarles un poco.  
—Si, mayor Wei, lamentamos los inconvenientes —Realizó una reverencia, se le notaba calmado, su estado de tranquilidad era de admirar.  
—Jin Ling ¿por qué estas tan callado? —El mayor se acercó hacía su sobrino, pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros, al no obtener respuesta hizo un puchero— No deberías estar tan avergonzado, Jin RuLan no diré nada de lo que sucedió.  
—Gracias y...lo siento —Susurró el nombrado.  
—¿Eh? —Wei WuXian no esperaba aquellas palabras. — ¿Acaso escuché las palabras que nunca me llegarías a decir?  
—Lo siento, siento haber escuchado lo que Han GuangJun y tu...—Tartamudeaba al hablar, estaba nervioso, no sabía qué palabras decir.  
—Oye oye, no hace falta que te disculpes, nosotros fuimos los irresponsables. Además fue excitante saber que había alguien en la sala.  
— ¡Tu! —Jin Ling al fin le había observado, su cara estaba completamente roja, el bermellón era camuflajeado por el intenso color.  
Wei WuXian estalló en risa, tomándose el estomago.  
—Jin Ling eres tan gracioso, no te pareces en nada a Jiang Cheng —Ante la mención del hombre, la expresión del muchacho cambió.  
—¿De verdad ustedes se criaron juntos? ¿Mi tío y tu? —Si no hacía la pregunta, jamás encontraría la oportunidad perfecta para volver a formularla.  
—¿Por qué haces tan repentina pregunta? Preguntale a él.  
—Lo he hecho, nunca me quiere responder —Mencionó adolorido.  
Wei WuXian lanzó un suspiro pesado, después de un largo silencio respondió.  
—Sí, crecimos juntos —Jin Ling le suplicó con la mirada que continuará—. Jiang Feng Mían me acogió de niño y me llevo al muelle de loto, allí conocí a Jiang Cheng y a shijie, Jiang Yanli— Ante la mención de la mujer, los ojos del menor destellaron— Crecimos como hermanos. Siempre estuvimos juntos, los tres, hasta que lo arruiné. Jin Ling de verdad lo lamento, todos los días me arrepiento de mis decisiones y si pudiera cambiarlo, lo haría.  
—Mi tío, él, aún te llama en sus sueños mientras llora —Wei WuXian le miró asombrado.  
Un silenció incómodo inundó la habitación, rápidamente el mayor lo rompió.  
—Bueno bueno, ¿desde cuándo empezaron a salir? —Rápidamente cambió el tema, regresando a su personalidad alegre.  
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego se sonrojaron, desviando la vista.  
—No me digan que aún no están saliendo —Finjió sorpresa e indignación— Si Lan WangJi se entera...  
—Senior Wei, por favor, no le diga nada a Han GuangJun —SiZhui hizo una reverencia. Mientras que Jin Ling se veía aterrado.  
Wei WuXian empezó a carcajear de nuevo y acarició la cabeza de ambos, revolviendoles el cabello despeinandoles con la acción.  
—Esten tranquilos, guardaré su secreto. Y si necesitan consejos de cómo hacerlo me pueden preguntar, yo seré su maestro de arte erótico para que...  
—No es necesario Senior Wei —El joven Lan estaba bastante avergonzado.  
—¡Tu! No sueltes palabras irresponsables —Jin Ling tenía la misma expresión que su compañero.  
—Esta bien chicos, si necesitan que alguien les escuche cuenten conmigo —Sus palabras sonaron serias y llenas de amor.  
Enseguida les envolvió en un abrazo tierno. Al separarse les observó con una sonrisa.  
—Ya retirense antes de que venga Lan WangJi —Ambos menores asintieron, cuando iban atravesar la puerta. Wei WuXian llamó a Jin Ling.  
Le entregó un dibujo de Jiang YanLi, el chico le observó y agradeció, incluso le pidió el dibujo donde estaban los tres hermanos.  
Al salir caminaban por los pasillos, Lan SiZhui acompañaba al chico a la sala principal donde seguramente se encontraría su tío, esperándole para marcharse a casa.  
Jin Ling detuvo su caminata y le tomó del brazo a su amigo. Su expresión era seria.  
—Lo qué pasó en la biblioteca, ¿tu qué sentiste?— Soltó de repente. SiZhui le observó a los ojos, exactamente no sabía qué responder— Lo entiendo, no fue nada, al fin y al cabo no te hace falta nada. Olvida lo qué sucedió. —Iba a proseguir la caminata, pero esta vez él fue el detenido.  
Lan SiZhui no necesitó palabras, se había acercado al menor y posó sus labios sobre los contrarios, alejándose un poco.  
—No quiero olvidarlo —Dijo con seriedad.  
Jin Ling aún no estaba convencido, él quería sentirse necesitado por el mayor, deseaba ser la persona que permanecería a su lado.  
SiZhui al notar la duda en el semblante del chico, le volvió a depositar un beso, suave. Apenas había depositado sus labios sobre el contrario. No había más palabras por decir, esta acción demostraba lo que deseaba el joven Lan.  
Al separarse se sonrieron.  
—¡Jin Ling!—El grito de Jiang Cheng les alarmó, creando la distancia entre ellos. En el fondo del pasillo apareció la silueta del hombre— ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Estaba buscándote en todas partes, sabes que no tienes tiempo para estar jugando vámonos.  
Con aquellas palabras se dieron cuenta que el hombre no los había visto.  
—Lider de la Secta Yummeng Jiang—SiZhui hizo una reverencia.  
—Vamos, es tarde —Mencionó el mayor, dándose la vuelta, siendo seguido por su sobrino.  
Antes de perderse por los pasillos, regresó la vista y le sonrió a Lan Yuan, quién le correspondió con otra sonrisa.  
SiZhui se dirigía a su habitación. En el camino se tocó los labios mientras sonreía radiante.  
No sabían lo que les esperaba, pero no se preocuparían por ello, eran jóvenes y aún les faltaba mucho camino que recorrer y lo harían juntos.


End file.
